


love in anywhere, america

by dimenovelcowboy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Like disgustingly so, M/M, Modern AU, jack's in looooooooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimenovelcowboy/pseuds/dimenovelcowboy
Summary: jack and davey go on a road trip. a tiny diner holds a break from the driving and a realization for our mvh (most valuable himbo) jack kelly
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	love in anywhere, america

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt edit this i am not sorry

The waitress sets a cup of coffee and a glass of lemonade down with a smile and an “Enjoy, dolls,” the bright twang in her voice pulling her vowels wide. Jack picks up the lemonade, unwraps a straw, drops it in, and takes a sip, scrunching his face. 

“Fuck, that’s sour.”

Davey snorts and picks up the metal pitcher of creamer, toying with the lid. “As lemons tend to be.”

Jack kicks him under the table. “Smartass,” he says, the smile that softens his face as he says it turning the word from sharp to endearing. 

Davey grins and streams the milk into his coffee, watching it bloom up in pale clouds. 

Jack can’t take his eyes away. The moment is a split-second long, but there’s so much to notice: the way the harsh fluorescent light cast darker shadows over Davey’s face (he’s desperate for a pen, pencil, anything to capture it), the way he swirls the pitcher over the mug just to watch the patterns change, the way this is just a stop on a much longer journey and there are going to be so many more jam-packed split-seconds, the way the diner is filled with noises and smells and people but Jack has eyes only for Davey, only ever for Davey, the way, holy shit, Jack is completely, unerringly in love this boy because he’s _Davey_ and he’s kind and safe and fits in just the right way.

Davey’s hand and head jerks up - he’s tipped too much milk into his coffee - and he notices Jack staring.

“Everything okay, Jack?”

For just an instant, Jack thinks he’s going to say it. The words are marshmallows in his mouth, pillowy and sweet, but there’s no way to speak around them. He opens his mouth to just _spit it out_ , tell Davey he’s fallen for him, hard and hopeless, but he feels that just as quick as the moment was there, it is now gone, so he balls up his straw wrapper from earlier and flicks it at Davey, his eyes curving into playful crescent moons.

Davey laughs, a warm, joyous sound, and it fills any part of Jack’s brain where doubt might have been hiding. He never wants to go a single day without hearing that laugh, and he knows, somehow, that he won’t have to, that Davey’s stuck with him and he’s stuck, if you could call it that, with Davey, no matter if their relationship turns to romance - turns to soft kisses and weekend mornings spent fitted together like puzzle pieces - or stays how it is, with the knowledge that there’ll always be someone in their corners, whether they need a hug, or someone to travel across the goddamn country with, like they’re doing now.

Jack knows, then, that it’s okay he couldn’t get his “I love you” out tonight. It’s okay because he knows he has all the time in the world to say it.


End file.
